


Christmas Lights

by Rynnsama



Series: Bonny Storyline [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny and Bobby spend a night out looking at Christmas lights.
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence
Series: Bonny Storyline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelve Days of Cobra Kai-mas





	Christmas Lights

Bobby pulled his jacket tighter around him. Even though the Valley didn’t really get snow in winter it still got chilly enough for him. Though when Johnny had asked him to go out to look at Christmas lights he wasn’t about to say no.

Lately, it seemed like they didn’t get very much time to themselves anymore. When they were younger it was easier to find time because there weren’t cars and girlfriends to worry about. It was a lot more annoying when you had to ask a parent for a ride somewhere but now that they all had licenses they could go anywhere they wanted anytime they wanted to. 

“So how come you wanted to go out and look at Christmas lights?” He finally asked.

Johnny shrugged, “I don’t know, felt like something to do. I thought you’d be the only one who wouldn’t make fun of me for it.”

“Things okay at home?” He couldn’t help himself from asking. Johnny usually made up excuses to get out of the house when his stepdad was bugging him.

“It’s okay I guess,” Johnny sighed. “I dunno Sid has just been in a mood lately, something about work. I figure it’s just easier to get out of his way.”

“Yeah I get that,” he nodded before chuckling. “Why didn’t you ask Ali? Seems like more of a date thing to do.”

Johnny just rolled his eyes, “Look Brown, if you don’t want to be out here with me just say so.”

“No, it’s not that,” Bobby had a sad smile on his face. The problem was, it did feel a bit like a date except for the fact that Johnny would never see it that way. Sometimes it really sucked falling for your best friend.

“Well stop pouting then,” Johnny gave him a wink as he grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Bobby looked down at their entwined hands, heart skipping a beat. They stopped in front of the next decorated house. It had lights everywhere along with a bunch of character cutouts from children’s Christmas shows. He half expected Johnny to drop his hand but he didn’t, only continuing to hold tight.

“A little gaudy for my taste,” he commented, nudging the other. “What do you think?”

“You’re probably right. At the same time, I wouldn’t mind doing something like this at our place, it would drive Sid absolutely crazy.”

“Well if you ever need help let me know and I’ll send my sister over. She’s crazy about Christmas and it’s driving me a little crazy. Wouldn’t mind sharing her.”

Johnny smiled, “You say that but I also know you’re the most overprotective big brother there is.”

“We can always go back to my place after this to warm up,” Bobby suggested as they started walking down the street again. “I know my mom and Emma were making cookies tonight and I’m sure we’ve got some hot chocolate powder somewhere.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Johnny replied squeezing his hand.


End file.
